Beginning in the mid-1980's, portable computers, alternatively known as either laptops or notebook computers, have expanded in popularity and at an astonishing rate. Such computers are lightweight and have a display screen supported by a hinged cover that protects the keyboard and display screen when the computer is not being operated.
A conventional portable computer includes a main body (or base) incorporating a keyboard assembly and a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is mounted on the bottom housing of the main body. The display panel is provided with the display screen such as a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and is attached pivotally to the main body via a hinge portion. The hinge portion is disposed at the rear edge of the main body.
Small, hand-held, battery-operated personal computers have become well known in a variety of applications, particularly in the area of palmtop-type computers also commonly termed personal digital assistants (PDA).
These portable personal computers may interact with a variety of portable and stationary peripheral input/output devices such as printers, light pens, image scanners, video scanners, etc. Moreover, these computers may have an electrical power cord for receiving power from a standard electrical outlet, as well as a battery pack for powering the unit when an electrical outlet is unavailable or is inconvenient.
The portable computer also has the difficulty of mounting multi-media application devices such as a CD-ROM (Read Only Memory Compact Disc) or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) due to the restricted size and lightweight. Coupling the portable computer with a docking station solves these problems. The docking station structure is used to operatively connect the portable computer to peripheral devices and a power source. The docking station has an internal receiving chamber into which the portable computer may be manually inserted. Generally, to use the docking station, the user must insert the portable computer into the docking station. But, coupling the portable computer to the docking station is not easy because the user at first lifts the whole portable computer up then inserts the portable computer into a narrow entrance of the docking station. Therefore, there is a need of having a coupling manner without inserting the whole portable computer to the docking station. An easy way to load the whole portable computer on the docking station is needed.
An exemplar of prior art, Doss et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,539, Docking Module For Portable Computer, Nov. 17, 1998) discloses a docking module for portable computers. Cavello (U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,185, Ergonomic Docking Station For A Portable Computer, Oct. 13, 1998) discloses an ergonomic docking station for a portable computer. Croft et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,708, Docking Station For Docking A Portable Computer With A Wireless Interface, Jan. 26, 1999) discloses a docking station for docking a portable computer with a wireless interface. Ruch et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,226, Housing Access Door Constriction for A Portable Computer, Mar. 3, 1998) discloses a housing access door construction for a portable computer docking station. Watts, Jr. et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,27,974, Computer Docking System with Means for Allowing A Microprocessor in A Docking Station to Talk to A Central Processing Unit in A Docked Portable Computer, May 6, 1997) discloses a computer docking system with means for allowing a microprocessor in a docking station to talk to a central processing unit in a docked portable computer. Swindler (U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,913, Heat Sink/component Access Door for Portable Computers, Jun. 13, 1995) disclosed a heat sink/component access door for portable computers. Boyle et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,291, Portable Computer and Docking Station Having An Electromechanical Docking/undocking Mechanism and A Plurality of Cooperatively Interacting Failsafe Mechanisms, Jun. 21, 1994) discloses a portable computer and docking station having an electromechanical docking/undocking mechanism and a plurality of cooperatively interacting failsafe mechanisms. Swindler et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,596, Motorized Portable Computer/expansion Chassis Docking System, May 17, 1994) discloses a motorized portable computer/expansion chassis docking system. Lee (U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,869, Slidable Door Apparatus for Covering A Socket of A Computer, Jul. 6, 1993) discloses a slidable door apparatus for covering a socket of a computer.
Swindler et al. (U.S. Pat. No., 5,991,838, Motorized Portable Computer/Expansion Chassis Docking System, November 1999) discloses a portable computer that is connected to a docking station by inserting the computer inside a chamber withing the docking station. Moore et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,976, Double Housing Wall Security Locking Apparatus for A Computer, November 1992) discloses a removable metal access wall portion. Sellers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,285, Mobile Portable Computer Docking/Office Station, October 1999) discloses a portable computer that slides on a top area of a docking station. The interface of the computer and docking station are both viewable on the outside surfaces. McMahan, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,691, Portable Computer Docking System with Push to Engage and Push to Disengage Connection Module, October 1998) discloses a system that has a connector that couples the portable computer with the docking station. By pushing the computer, into the docking station, the connection occurs while pressing again allows a spring providing the force to disengage the computer interface with that of the docking station. Honda, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,397, Electronic Device System Including A Portable Electronic Device Having A Handwriting Imput Device Locked to An Expansion Station When the Power Switch of the Portable Device is Turned on, April 1997) discloses a portable computer with an expansion station (docking station).